Coffee County, Georgia
Coffee County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 42,356. The county seat is Douglas. Coffee County comprises the Douglas, GA Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Coffee County was created by an act of the Georgia General Assembly on February 9, 1854, from portions of Clinch, Irwin, Telfair, and Ware counties. These lands were originally ceded by the Creek in the Treaty of Fort Jackson in (1814) and the Treaty of the Creek Agency (1818) and apportioned to the above Counties before becoming Coffee County. Berrien (1856), Jeff Davis (1905), and Atkinson (1917) Counties were subsequently formed from sections of Coffee's original borders. The County is named for General John E. Coffee, a state legislator and a U. S. representative. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (4.6%) is water. Highways * U.S. Route 221 * U.S. Route 319 * U.S. Route 441 * State Route 31 * State Route 32 * State Route 64 * State Route 90 * State Route 107 * State Route 135 * State Route 158 * State Route 206 * State Route 206 Connector * State Route 268 Adjacent counties *Telfair County - north *Jeff Davis County - northeast *Bacon County - east *Ware County - southeast *Atkinson County - south *Berrien County - southwest *Irwin County - west *Ben Hill County - west Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 37,413 people, 13,354 households, and 9,788 families residing in the county. The population density was 62 people per square mile (24/km²). There were 15,610 housing units at an average density of 26 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 68.23% White, 25.88% Black or African American, 0.32% Native American, 0.56% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 4.04% from other races, and 0.92% from two or more races. 6.82% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 13,354 households out of which 37.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.50% were married couples living together, 15.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.70% were non-families. 22.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.69 and the average family size was 3.14. In the county the population was spread out with 28.30% under the age of 18, 11.00% from 18 to 24, 30.30% from 25 to 44, 20.50% from 45 to 64, and 9.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 98.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,710, and the median income for a family was $35,936. Males had a median income of $26,642 versus $20,644 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,530. About 15.30% of families and 19.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.90% of those under age 18 and 21.10% of those age 65 or over. Education Communities *Ambrose *Broxton *Douglas *Nicholls Unincorporated communities *Bushnell *Lax *Mora *Pridgen *Sapps Still *Upton *West Green See also *Coffee Road *General Coffee State Park *National Register of Historic Places listings in Coffee County, Georgia *Sapps Still, Georgia *Broxton Rocks References External links *GeorgiaInfo Coffee County Courthouse History *The New Georgia Encyclopedia entry for Coffee County *Georgiagov.com info for Coffee County Category:Coffee County, Georgia Category:1854 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1854